


Nancy, The Vampire Slayer

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Batman had Robin; Sherlock Holmes had Dr. Watson; even Ashford had Simpson."





	Nancy, The Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Nancy, The Vampire Slayer**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** Nancy McNally, OFC  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy and OFC  
**Category(s):** Romance, Humour, Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** “Batman had Robin; Sherlock Holmes had Dr. Watson; even Ashford had Simpson.”  
  
**Written:** 2005-09-23  
**Author's Note:** This is #16 in the Love Connection Series.  
**series ID:** Love Connection  
**number:** 16  


Nancy drizzled the coconut massage oil across Lauren’s back as her wife moaned.

“I haven’t done anything yet.” She bent to suck her earlobe.

“Anticipation.” Lauren replied.

Nancy molded her hands into Lauren’s back, kneading the tired muscles.

“Feel good baby?”

“You have no idea. Lower Nancy.”

Nancy moved down to her lower back, pushing her panties down. After sighing, she removed them altogether. Lauren smiled but Nancy did not see that. She ran her oiled hands up her thighs, buttocks, and back to her back.

“Were they in your way?” Lauren asked.

She gasped as Nancy moved her thighs apart.

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

Nancy moved her hands down the sides, caressing her breasts. She massaged the small of her back.

“Nancy.” She breathed her name.

“Yeah baby, I hear you.”

She reached her hands underneath Lauren, caressing her stomach. She inched her hands up and covered her breasts. Lauren turned over on her back, looping her arms around Nancy’s neck.

“Kiss me.” Lauren whispered.

Nancy did, pressing her body into Lauren’s. The cool of Nancy’s dress shirt was a contrast to the heat of the massage oil.

“I want you so badly.” Lauren moaned as Nancy’s mouth trailed down her neck and throat.

“Oh, I am going to give you everything you want baby.”

Lauren began to unbutton Nancy’s blouse.

“I want you naked.” The younger woman growled.

“MOMMY! MOMMY!”

“Shit!”

Nancy took hold of Lauren’s hands.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Nancy left the room and walked into Fitz’s room. She flicked on the light and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What’s the matter muffin?”

“There are monsters under the bed and vampires in the closet.”

“Really?”

Fitz nodded. He handed Nancy his flashlight.

“Look mommy. I don’t want to sleep.”

Nancy caressed his face.

“Its OK Fitz. You know mommy would never let anything hurt you. I’ll check.”

Nancy opened the closet door...nothing. She moved the clothes around, shining the flashlight around the floor, wall, and ceiling.

“Its all clear muffin.” She said.

“Check under the bed too.”

Nancy shined the flashlight under the bed. So that is where his sneakers were.

“Mommy? Are they down there?”

“Nope, its just space.”

“I don’t want to sleep in here.” Fitz crossed his arms as Nancy sat back on the bed.

“You are going to sleep in your bed like a good little boy.”

“But mommy...”

Nancy put her fingers on his lips.

“We’ll leave the lamp on, and I promise to stay until you fall asleep. The monsters aren’t going to show up while I'm here.”

“What if they do?” he asked. “What can you do mommy?”

“I know every monster fighting technique under the sun...I cannot be defeated. Lay down love...get some sleep.”

“You're really going to stay?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Nancy kissed him goodnight and grabbed the chair from across the room. For a while, Fitz remained vigilant, refusing to close his eyes. Nancy watched as his eyelids got heavier.

“Fitz, it’s OK to let go. I'm not leaving.” She said.

He turned over on his side, clutching Theodore. He looked at his mother until all the fight was out of him. Nancy smiled when he finally passed out. She stayed another 15 minutes for good measure before returning to her own bedroom. Just like her son, Lauren was sound asleep. Nancy just smiled, bending to kiss her cheek.

“Goodnight babycakes. I love you.”

Lauren mumbled in her sleep but did not move. Nancy went to take a shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me what’s happening Nancy.”

President Matt Santos and Josh Lyman walked into the Situation Room on a rainy Wednesday afternoon.

“The Latvian Army has overthrown the government; at least that’s what our sources say. They have arrested the President and put army general Vladimir Kruschenko in his place. They are rounding up men and arresting them for reasons unknown.”

“It leaves women vulnerable.” Josh replied.

The look Nancy gave him made him shiver...as if she did not know that.

“I want to speak to Chegorin today.” The President said. “Do they have help?”

“This seems to be an inside job Mr. President.” The head of the CIA said. “But sources say some of the weapons used may have come from as far away as Iran and Germany.”

“The Germans are not in bed with the Latvians.” Josh said.

“We cannot judge who is courting who sir.” The head of the Joint Chiefs said. “We also cannot trust Russia to intervene. They have their own interests to look after.”

“When can we get a more accurate portrayal of what’s happening over there?”

“Two hours sir.” Nancy said. “Its trickling in slowly and I'm afraid CNN Moscow will have all of it before we do. Let me make some phone calls...I'm going to sit down with Doug.”

“I will be back in two hours.” The President stood.

“Thank you Mr. President.”

“I want everyone in this room to have some lunch...empty stomachs drop balls.” Matt Santos said.

“Yes sir.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“I brought real food.”

Doug came into her office and Nancy looked up from her Chef’s salad.

“Doug...”

“Drop the salad fork kiddo. I mean it.”

“I am on a diet.” Nancy reasoned.

“Spare me. Drop it.”

“What did you bring me anyway?”

Doug put both platters on the table. Nancy pushed her salad aside and joined him on the couch.

“Barbecue. You have the chicken, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese.” He said.

“I love you but my arteries and thighs want to knock you out.”

“Would they hit an old man? Anyway, you look fantastic.”

“I've gained like 17 pounds since the Administration started Doug.” Nancy replied.

“Exactly, in your breasts and hips...where it is supposed to be. You are a beautiful woman.”

“Well I feel like a cow.”

“Is Lauren complaining?” Doug asked.

“Of course not. Every time I bring it up, she waves it off. God, this smells good. She says I look fine and that I should expect to gain weight after fifty. She encourages me to exercise to make myself feel better. As if I have time. Tell me about the Latvians.”

“Oh God kiddo, blow them all to hell. Who knows where this coup came from and where it is going to end. I think they may back down with pressure from us and the Russians. I certainly don’t want to deploy troops...that’s a tricky area for us.”

“Yeah I know. I'm leaning toward blowing them all to hell, except I can't take that to the President.”

“We need more intelligence, reach out to Chegorin, and do our damndest to keep this out of the press. Though I do not see that happening. Still, at least we could have answers to their questions. I thought...”

Nancy’s cell phone rang and she held up her hand.

“Nancy McNally.”

“Hey there Doc. I have this insatiable itch and I was wondering if you knew the cure.”

“I do actually, but I am in a meeting so I am not saying it out loud.”

“Oh God! Nancy, I'm so sorry.”

Nancy just laughed. She couldn’t see Lauren, but she knew that she was cranberry colored from the neck up.

“No baby, Doug and I are having a lunch meeting. Where is this insatiable itch of which you speak?”

“Mmm, we’ll play a little game later...see if you can find it.”

“X marks the spot.” Nancy replied smiling.

“XXX, as a matter of fact. I love you so much and I’ll see you later boo boo.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

She clicked off her cell phone and looked at Doug. He wore a whimsical grin.

“Wipe that grin from your face, Mr. Pierce. We have serious business to attend to.”

“You know I love you like a daughter, right?” Doug asked.

“Yeah.”

“Still, I am just a man. To be a fly on the wall...that woman must be wild.”

“You have no idea.” Nancy replied.

“I bet I don’t.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Then what did you do?”

Nancy sat in the overstuffed recliner in the den. Fitz sat on her lap and entertained her with stories about his day.

“Then Brian taught me to make paper airplanes. Real ones mommy that can fly.”

“Really? Sounds like fun muffin.”

“I know. When it is sunny again we’re going to fly them in the backyard.”

“Great, I would love to see that. What else did you do?”

“We read _The Lorax_ and started my new _Blue’s Clues_ book. Brian taught me to make tuna fish and we didn’t dirty up the kitchen too much.”

“Yeah, not too much.” Nancy replied. “I had a tuna fish sandwich tonight and it was delicious.”

“Really?”

“Really, really. Did you play trenches today...wait, it rained.”

“Yep, but Brian showed me how to do a cartwheel in the living room. I did real good.”

“Very well muffin.”

“Very well. Then we...”

“Guess whose bedtime it is?” Lauren asked, coming into the den.

Fitz shrugged and his mothers laughed.

“C’mon sweetie pie, mummy will give you a piggy back ride.”

Fitz jumped off Nancy’s lap and ran to Lauren.

“Hey!” Nancy exclaimed.

Fitz stopped in his tracks.

“No hug and kiss. C’mere you.”

He came back, throwing his arms around her and noisily kissing her lips.

“Goodnight mommy.”

“Goodnight love. Sweet dreams.”

Running again, he hopped on Lauren’s back and off they went. Nancy smiled, relaxing on the couch and turning on CNN. She wasn’t overly fond of Paula Zahn; maybe Bill O’Reilly was on.

“Why do you torture yourself with him?” Lauren asked.

She was back in 15 minutes, sitting on the couch.

“I like to keep my friends close and my enemies closer.”

“Turn him off.”

Nancy looked at her; she had the come-hither look in her eyes.

“How did I get so lucky?” Nancy asked.

“Turn off the TV and come find out Dr. McNally.”

Nancy clicked off the TV and went over to the couch. Lauren turned on the CD player... _Whip Appeal_ began.

“I'm sorry about the other night.” Lauren murmured as she kissed Nancy’s neck.

“You mean falling asleep on me? Yeah, so am I.”

“My body was so relaxed. I had no choice.”

“How does your body feel right now?” Nancy asked.

Lauren lifted the tee shirt over her head to reveal a yellow bra.

“You tell me doctor. I definitely need a full and thorough examination.”

Nancy smiled as Lauren pushed her back on the couch and climbed on top of her. She took off her Penn tee shirt. Nancy stopped her.

“What’s the matter?” Lauren asked, pulling Nancy’s hair out of her ponytail.

“We should definitely take this to the bedroom baby. If Fitz comes down, we certainly can't lie to him. Especially, since I am going to be tearing your ass up.”

Lauren smiled. She stood up and took Nancy’s hand.

“Promises, promises.”

“Oh you better know it. I'm getting you out of those clothes and you are going to be crying for God.”

“Ooh, big talk Doc.”

Lauren closed the bedroom door and smiled at Nancy.

“Undress for me Nancy.”

Nancy slid out of her mesh shorts and underwear. Then she reached around her back and took off her bra. Lauren could not wipe the smile from her face.

“You're the most beautiful woman in the world.” Lauren said.

“I don’t know about that.”

“You don’t have to know...I know. Dance for me beautiful.”

Lauren sat on the bed and hit the music. Tina Turner came through the speakers; Private Dancer. Nancy danced around the room, grabbing onto the poster bed and riding the poles. Lauren could hardly keep in her moan as she watched the National Security Advisor grind against the bed. Lauren squeezed her breast at the same time Nancy did. The phone rang and they both ignored it. The machine picked up.

_‘This is Nancy and Lauren...please leave a message.’_ **BEEP!**

“Nancy, its Doug. I'm sorry to call you at home but I lost my damn cell phone. Pick up; Latvia hit the roof.”

“Fuck!” Nancy exclaimed.

Lauren cut the music and made room on the bed as Nancy picked up the phone.

“Doug, I'm here. What’s happening?”

Lauren went over to the dresser and grabbed her pajamas. She collected Nancy’s underwear, dropping it in the bathroom hamper. Coming out, she draped Nancy’s bathrobe over her shoulders. Nancy silently thanked her, squeezing her hand.

“Yeah Doug, I understand. I'm on my way back to the White House right now. No, its certainly not your fault...meet me there.”

Nancy hung up the phone and looked at Lauren.

“Baby, I'm sorry.” She caressed Lauren’s face.

“Don’t be silly. It is work.”

“You're still disappointed though.”

“Damn straight. Ten minutes ago you were grinding a pole. Go, get dressed before I lose control.”

The National Security Advisor smiled, kissing her once more and clucking her under the chin.

“You'll be asleep when I get back.” Nancy went to the closet and grabbed a suit.

“Probably. There will be more nights Nancy.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“We have agents in the area so we’re sending them in to assess. Latvia is a big country...the coup has not even made it to some places.”

The President nodded, crossing his legs.

“Is the Latvian President dead Nancy?” he asked.

“Not right now, no. Nevertheless, I believe he and his family are in grave danger. We need to get a handle on the situation and control of it if we can. It may take 72 hours.”

“That seems long.” Josh replied. “There has to be a better answer.”

“Not without deployment and none of us think it’s a good idea right now Mr. President. No one wants to stick their hand in the pot until the find out how hot the water is.”

“I agree. OK, we’ll give the agents another few days and stay in close contact with Chegorin and the Embassy in Lithuania. By Monday Nancy I want a clear-cut solution. Hell, a clear-cut problem would be acceptable.”

“Yeah. Thank you Mr. President.”

“Thank you. Hey, did Fitz like the Air Force One plane I gave to him?”

“Oh he did. He flies it all the time...didn’t you get the thank you card sir?”

“I certainly did. Fitz is ridiculously articulate for a four year old.”

Nancy smiled, despite herself. She always did when Fitz was the subject.

“Look at that face Josh.” The President said. “That is the face of a mother.”

“Cut it out Mr. President.” She said.

“Alright. Nancy, keep me informed.”

“Yes sir. Thank you Mr. President.”

“Thank you. Please brief the Vice-President before the end of the day. He is in Atlanta until tomorrow.”

Nancy nodded and left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“OK, I swear we should have at least one hour.” Nancy said.

It rained again on Sunday as Lauren and Nancy cuddled in bed. Fitz had gone down for his nap 20 minutes ago so the house was quiet.

“One hour for what?” Lauren mumbled, half asleep.

“You're kidding me, right? It has been almost two weeks since we have been able to make love. Major hurdles thwarted every attempt since then.”

“You masturbated in the shower two nights ago.”

“How did you know about that?” Nancy asked.

“I had to use the bathroom. It is not something you need to hide from me anyway Nancy.”

“I know. Masturbation is not the same anyway...you weren’t there.”

“What were you thinking about when you touched yourself?” Lauren asked.

Nancy sat up some, lifting Lauren’s hips so she could pull off her sweats and panties. She wanted foreplay, she wanted romance, but mostly she just wanted to hear Lauren scream her name.

“You are a curious creature.” Nancy replied, stroking between her thighs.

She pushed up Lauren’s tank top and ran her tongue across her stomach.

“Tell me Nance. If you expect me to get angry now you are insane.”

“I thought of you; how excited you were by my dancing.”

“Yeah right. Oh God.” She squealed. Lauren took off the tank top and she was naked.

“Do you want to talk or fuck?” Nancy asked.

Lauren laughed, pulling Nancy into a kiss.

“You are off the hook for now Doc. Take off your clothes.”

Nancy McNally never undressed so quickly in her life. She rubbed against Lauren and they both moaned.

“Baby, you feel so good. It has been too long.”

“Uhh...Nancy.”

Lauren caressed her body, running her hands up and down Nancy’s back as they kissed. Nancy slid her fingers inside her, starting slow.

“Don’t torture me.” Lauren said through gritted teeth. “I need more.”

Unsure of what to do with her hands, Lauren stroked Nancy’s clit. Two could definitely play at this game. Nancy dipped her head, kissing and sucking Lauren’s neck. 

“Harder Nancy, oh God, please. Now!”

Lauren yanked her hair and Nancy groaned, struggling a bit to extract her hand.

“You want me to fuck you harder baby doll?” she asked.

“Fuck me into the floor. Don’t you ever stop.”

Nancy pounded into her, enjoying the sight. Lauren’s spine curved and she grabbed her breasts as she bit down on the primal scream that settled into her diaphragm. Nancy touched herself too...Lauren was in too much of a state to do so.

“You are so wet baby.” Nancy whispered in her ear. “Do you know how much it turns me on when you are wet and crying for me?”

“Boo boo!” Lauren squealed as her orgasm swept over her.

She fought to catch her breath as her hand joined Nancy’s between the National Security Advisor’s thighs. She made sure that Nancy was always as satisfied as she was...it was not worth a damn if she wasn’t.

“Are you almost there?” Lauren asked. “It really feels like you are almost there. You are so tight and your stomach muscles are rippling cuz that orgasm is starting to boil. You're holding it boo boo, aren’t you? You want it to be the greatest.”

“Lauren! Oh shit baby, you're the best. You're the fucking best!”

“Come for me. Let it go Nancy.”

She did, gripping the covers and letting the tidal wave take her under. She could not control the shriek that escaped her.

“Oh God,” Nancy said when her voice returned. “That was worth every bit of the wait.”

She pulled Lauren into her arms and they lay enjoying the afterglow. Lauren caressed her breasts with gentle but expert hands.

“Oh baby, I may be too old for over stimulation.” Nancy said in an unconvincing voice.

“I don’t believe that for a moment. I am not done with you Dr. McNally.”

“That is good news.”

The door swung open and Lauren let out a shout as she grabbed for the covers.

“Mummy?”

“Fitz, cover your eyes NOW!” Nancy shouted in a harsher tone than she intended. “Don’t move muffin.”

“OK mommy.”

Lauren wrapped herself in the sheet as Nancy got her bathrobe from the chair. She scooped the four year old into her arms.

“OK, uncover.” She said.

He did, looking at her and then Lauren.

“Did I do something bad?” he asked.

“Of course not Fitz, neither mommy nor mummy are upset. Aren’t you supposed to be sound asleep. And didn’t mommy teach you to knock?”

“I heard more monsters under the bed, and I got scared. I forgot.”

“Hmm, I think I can handle this. Do you wanna help me?”

Fitz shook his head.

“C’mon muffin, every superhero needs a sidekick. Isn’t that right mummy?”

“Of course.” Lauren replied, feeling severely underdressed in a sheet. “Batman had Robin; Sherlock Holmes had Dr. Watson; even Ashford had Simpson.”

“Are you sure mummy?” Fitz asked.

“Positive. Go on, mommy is going to do all the hard work.”

“OK. Let’s go.”

Nancy smiled, carrying him out of the room. She looked back at Lauren; younger woman wiped her brow. Nancy winked. Once in Fitz’s bedroom she sat him on the bed.

“Check the closet first.” He instructed.

Nancy opened the closet and found it empty.

“Nope. Nothing.”

“Check under the bed mommy.”

Nancy pulled the covers up and bent down to look. What she found under there made her smile.

“Fitz, I think I have the culprit.” She said.

“Oh no, get it mommy!”

Nancy grabbed their five-year-old cat from under the bed. Kitty came with a small meow but little protest. Fitz looked at him with wide hazel eyes.

“Bad kitty! You scared the crap outta me.”

“Language muffin.”

She dropped the cat on the bed and Kitty curled up beside Fitz. The boy petted his head.

“Well there you have it.” Nancy said. “We will keep your door closed at night so Kitty can't come in and scare you. Now, a certain little boy needs to finish his nap.”

“But I'm not tired.” Fitz laid down and she threw the Harvard throw blanket over him.

“Of course not. But sidekicks have to get enough rest to help save the world. Do you want me to take Kitty?”

“No, he can stay with me.”

Nancy kissed her son, running her fingers through his thick curly hair.

“Sleep little one, and tonight we will get pizza.”

“Yea!”

Nancy smiled, blowing him a kiss and leaving the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Dr. McNally, there is a Caroline on the phone to speak to you.”

It was Monday afternoon; Nancy was just finishing her lunch and had a meeting on the Latvia situation in 15 minutes.

“Howard, please be more specific...I talk to a lot of people everyday.”

“She says she is your sister ma'am. Caroline Pearlman.”

“Oh my God.” Nancy mumbled.

This could not be happening right now...not right now. Thank God she had sex yesterday. This is certainly not a conversation she could have had in the midst of a two-week drought. Nancy took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Please put her through.”

TO BE CONTINUED...  


  



End file.
